


Idle

by Effymaybe



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effymaybe/pseuds/Effymaybe
Summary: Love can be messy. Sometimes, pieces just don't fit together.





	Idle

Rosé was sitting on the chair opposite to the window, letting the morning sun soak her skin as she munched a piece of a pancake.

It was peaceful, which was rare for breakfasts on non-scheduled days, so she tore her sight away from the tree she has been absently staring for a while throughout the window and looked at her friends.

Jennie was sitting between her and Jisoo, and they were speaking so softly it was kind of hard for her to actually hear the conversation. She fixed her gaze a bit, less sleepy, and swallowed the food in order to say something.

However, she realized it would be useless.

Rosé adverted her gaze to Lisa, who was sitting on the kitchen counter. The sun hit her face almost melancholically, and it made the taller girl's heart ache a bit in sympathy.  
She would have asked her to join them on the table, but she knew it would have been useless as well.

Lisa would have smiled and told her that she was comfortable enough.

-

"I am in love with you".

The brunette stared, mouth agape, at her best friend.

She frowned unwillingly, searching for the correct words.

It wasn't necessary, Lisa understood.

"Lisa, I'm sorry. I don't..."

Jennie was speechless. And she felt guilty.

She had never guessed the blonde's feelings.

Probably because she was too focused on the ones of her own.

"It's ok, Jennie," Lisa said, brokenly, as tears were starting to glisten in her eyes, "I get it".

The brunette felt a throb on her chest. Sorrowful Lisa was just heartbreaking.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to say. I would like to..."

"No, Jennie."

Lisa stood up. She felt embarrassed and uncomfortable and stupid.

"It's not your fault. I'll deal with it. I promise."

Jennie stayed on her own bed. She felt impotent.

Lisa left, still crying.

-

Jisoo lied on her bed after breakfast. She was staring at the white ceiling, as if searching for an answer.

As if the pattern of the woods would help her to point out the exact moment when she became the person she was now.

The _liar_ she was now.

She pursed her lips tightly and pushed back the tears which threatened to escape. It wasn't her place to cry.

Her old self would look at her in disgust, she thought.

-

"I think I like Jennie."

Jisoo and Rosé stared at the nineteen-year-old in disbelief.

"What?"

Lisa flinched at the question, vulnerable, and Rosé elbowed Jisoo softly.

"No, I mean, it’s okay, it's just...new."

"Are you going to tell her?" Chaeyoung asked, and Jisoo felt really thankful for the other girl’s presence.

"When I'm ready."

Lisa spoke with a mixture of fear, determination and slight pride that made Jisoo felt kind of prideful for her as well, even though she didn’t grasp the situation completely.

A few years later, she finally understood Lisa’s feelings.

Because she fell for Jennie as well.

\- 

"I like you".

"I like you, too".

"Then why can't it be simpler?"

"Because it isn't, Jennie".

"It's not fair. We deserve to be happy". 

Her cat-like eyes shined with despair.

-

A few days later, Jisoo prayed to be filled with enough regret in order to stop the situation she found herself involved in. As she stared at the younger brunette, sleeping soundlessly in her bed, lips swollen and hands around her waist, she realized there was no way out.

Jisoo caressed glistening skin. She didn’t sleep that night.

-

Rosé knocked the door of the younger blonde's bedroom with her knuckles.

She kept an eye on her during breakfast, and followed her when she silently made her way to the room.

She started to spend a lot of time there.

Months had passed since her conversation with Jennie. Rosé, who spent most of her time with the other blonde, had been there to catch her sobs with her shoulders.  


It had been like that for a while, and then it had been better. And then suddenly, it got much worse, as if the younger girl had finally lost every single remaining piece of hope.

Then, Lisa started to cry on her own.

Rosé didn't like the idea at all.

She listened to silence for a while, the answer to her knocking, and decided to follow the next step.

"Lisa, I know you are there. Please."

Silence followed for a while more, and the taller girl was about to knock again when the door opened.

Lisa stood behind it, smiling slightly, and tilted her head.

"What's up, Chae?"

Rosé knew all Lisa's smiles. She could recognize the forced ones.

"Let's hang out".

Not a question, because she knew that otherwise, Lisa would find an excuse to spend some more time alone.

She sat on bed, the other blonde following, hesitating a bit.

They simply stared at each other for a while. Lisa was exhausted.

Rosé wanted the younger girl to talk, so she waited.

The silence stretched for a while longer, and the taller girl began to reconsider her tactics, but finally, Lisa spoke.

"I could deal with the rejection", she started, her voice above a whisper, "I could. After all, sometimes love it's just not meant to be. I _know_ that."

Rosé stayed silent.

"Do you know what I can't deal with? Being lied to. Being treated as if I'm stupid."

The taller blonde opened her eyes in shock. Lisa knew.

"Do you really think I'm that clueless, uh? That I don't see the way they look at each other. The way they talk to each other. Fuck. They even were holding hands under the table today. I..." Lisa suddenly blushed. She felt genuinely embarrassed.

"Lisa..."

"But I guess that's who I am to all of you, uh? Foolish, dumb Lisa. Too dense for Jennie to love her. Too dense for her friends to tell her the truth".

She was crying desperately now, and Rosé felt hopeless. She reached her hand out in order to touch the younger girl, but Lisa pushed herself back. She felt outraged.

The younger girl stood up abruptly. Rosé followed quickly, but Lisa was already storming out of the room.

She run past the kitchen and the taller girl went after her. Jennie and Jisoo were standing close nearby a corner, slightly flushed.

Lisa didn't spare a glance at them, even after Jisoo called her, and headed to the small backyard at the back of the dorm.

"What happened?” Jennie asked, confused.

Rosé denied with her head. She didn't like to pick sides, but in this case, she was determined.

After all, she understood perfectly the way in which her best friend felt.

She followed Lisa outside.

**Author's Note:**

> @jenniesrvltn on Twitter. This one is kind of sad. Hope you liked it anyways!


End file.
